Chemical Kids
by Miyoko Nott
Summary: No todo el mundo quiere ser el superhéroe de turno que se gana la admiración de las personas. A veces, uno prefiere ser el malo de la historia./Soul.Pov./Two-Shots.
1. Villains

_**Disclaimer:**_No soy japonesa, no tengo pene y, al nacer, mis padres no me pusieron de nombre Okubo. Por lo que, Soul Eater, no me pertenece. Kick-Ass pertenece a Mark Millar y John Romita Jr. Lo único que es mío es la trama(o intento de ella).

**Notas de la autora:** **H**ola, me llamo desastre y vengo con una nueva historia. Bueno, en realidad, es un two-shot muy random y nacido de varias noches de insomnio. Y, también, de verme por tropecientas mil veces la película de Kick-Ass(trolololo~)

En primer lugar, la categoría es **T** por el lenguaje y las claras alusiones sexuales(NO hay lemmon ni nada de eso, ojo). Así que, si no te apetece leer groserías, deja de leer esto ahora mismo y nos ahorramos comentarios desagradables.

En segundo lugar, tengo lista la continuación de** Sombras** y es posible que la suba o mañana o el lunes. En cuanto a **Soul of Darkness**, está en proceso. He tenido varios problemas familiares estas vacaciones y me está costando continuar ese fic(y mis otros fics, que demonios). También es porque tengo un remolino de ideas en la cabeza para él y...puff, exploto.

Y para acabar...ya sé que este fic es un cliché del tamaño de una catedral. Pero, jo, tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo así y, en serio, no sabéis lo que ha costado escribir los dos capítulos de este fic.

Y ahora, me huyo a la batcueva a seguir escribiendo y muriéndome de calor(?)

* * *

** —Chemical Kids—**

** I:** _The story about the kids who wanted to be villains_

* * *

** Y**, mientras tanto, en el sótano de alguna casa de Londres...

"_A la joven doncella se le anegan los ojos de lágrimas mientras se tapa la boca con una mano, impidiendo que un gemido de emoción escape de sus labios. Las mejillas sonrojadas, en parte por el llanto y en parte por la vergüenza que siente, le dan un toque de lo más adorable. Aparta las manos de la boca y se acaricia su larga melena rubia, sin dejar de contemplar al joven caballero que está arrodillado frente a ella. _

_Él alza la mano y le regala una sonrisa deslumbrante que hace que su corazón salte en su pecho. La doncella mira su mano y contempla maravillada la rosa de un color profundamente rojo para, después, cogerla._

— _Habéis vuelto _—_dice con voz entrecortada._

— _Como te prometí _—_contesta él, poniéndose en pie._

_La doncella se coloca la rosa en su pelo y da un paso hacia su caballero. Ambos, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, se toman de las manos y se sonríen._

_Entonces, el caballero, se inclina hasta rozar los labios de su joven enamorada y susurra:_

— _Mi amor, quiero que..."_

—...follemos.

Como si se hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño, Maka parpadea varias veces y despega los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador, clavándolos en mí con una de esas miradas asesinas que pueden dejarte tieso en el sitio. Me permito esbozar una media sonrisa, saboreando por unos segundos su cabreo, para, luego, volcar toda mi atención en un test sobre "Cómo sería tu pareja ideal". Eh, no creáis que a mí me van estas cosas. Pero te llama poderosamente la atención ver un artículo escrito en negrita y en mayúsculas con un título como ese.

No os vayáis a pensar que soy uno de esos tíos a los que les gusta las revistas de quinceañeras con problemas hormonales.

— "En tu primera cita, ¿a dónde llevarías a tu chica: a un restaurante italiano o a un indio?" —Digo en voz alta. Maka frunce el ceño y sigue tecleando— ¿No hay una tercera opción?

— ¿Cómo cual?

— Un McDonald´s, por ejemplo.

— Claro, no hay nada mejor que llevar a la chica que te gusta a comer una grasienta hamburguesa y unos nuggets —la peliceniza pone los ojos en blanco y bufa—. Qué romántico.

— Es barato —protesto, y marco la casilla de comida italiana—. Ayer, Liz me presto ese libro tan "guarro" que os gusta tanto a las tías de hoy en día —la siguiente pregunta es acerca de que haría con mi novia un sábado por la noche: si ver una película romántica o llevarla a la playa. No hay una tercera opción que ponga "sexo", así que marco la segunda—. La protagonista se pasa la saga entera decidiendo si le iba más la necrofilia o la zoofilia.

— ¿Qué libro es ese?

— Crepúsculo.

— Crepúsculo no va de eso, Soul.

— Entonces, no he entendido bien el libro —murmuro—. "¿Tu pareja ideal sería pelirroja, rubia o castaña?" "¿Sería una persona dulce o atrevida?" —leo, riéndome entre dientes—. Mi pareja ideal, según esta revista, es una Mary Sue.

— No sé que haces leyendo esa revista —Maka se coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y suspira—. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

Me encojo de hombros y sonrío.

Tiro la revista al suelo -el resultado del test es que mi chica ideal sólo existiría en los libros, con suerte- y me doy palmaditas en la tripa, mientras miro el techo del sótano de Maka. Tiene varios pósteres de animes yaoi que oculta con algunos de Paramore y de Blink 182.

— No consigo terminar el cuento —gruñe la peliceniza, mordiéndose las uñas.

— Mejor.

Maka me lanza un cojín que impacta dolorosamente contra mi cara. Auch.

— Y tú no me ayudas para nada, Soul.

— Porque estoy en contra de todas las historias que te hacen vomitar arco-iris —replico—. Crea falsas esperanzas en las mentes infantiles de miles de mea pañales y saca-mocos. Porque, cuando esos niños crecen, tienen en sus cabecitas un modelo de tío y tía perfectos, para luego llevarse el mayor chasco de su vida al ver que esas personas no existen más que en sus cuentos.

— Dijo el tío que hasta hace cinco minutos estaba haciendo un test sobre "su chica ideal" —ironiza Maka.

Me incorporo y echo una rápida ojeada a los cómics de la estantería de la peliceniza. Paso el dedo por los lomos de todos los tomos, intentando encontrar alguno que resulte interesante. Pero está claro que Maka sólo colecciona mangas shojos y cómics de chicas emos que están secretamente enamoradas del guaperas de sus clases.

— Si no me hubieras desconcentrado, Soul, ahora mismo habría terminado el cuento.

— No te he desconcentrado. Te he dado una idea.

— ¿Llamas idea a qué el caballero le diga a la doncella "follemos"? —Cuestiona.

— Es una buena idea, admítelo —digo, poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

— ¿Hace falta que vuelva a decirte que los lectores de este cuento tendrán entre cinco y ocho años?

— Ya es hora de que sepan cómo se hacen los niños.

Un nuevo cojín se estampa contra mi cara.

Y duele más que el anterior.

— Deja de decir chorradas, Soul. Dime una cosa, ¿has venido a mi casa únicamente para molestarme?

— Expresamente por eso. Y porque aún no he merendado.

Maka vuelve a levantar un cojín por encima de su cabeza con intención de arrearme con él -no sé de dónde demonios saca tantos cojines-. Sin embargo, cambia de opinión y vuelve a centrarse en su cuento.

Arqueo una ceja desconcertado y ella contesta:

— No tienes remedio, Soul.

«No sabes cuánta razón tienes en eso —pienso para mis adentros.»

* * *

En realidad, todo empezó cuando, Black Star, nos preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no existen los superheroes en la vida real?

La típica pregunta que les planteas a tus amigos cuando tienes un cómic de Superman entre las manos. La típica pregunta que se te escapa cuando estás viendo un anime de acción y te dan ganas de tener una katana entre tus manos.

Esa pregunta. Esa estúpida pregunta.

Aquel día, cuando Black Star soltó aquello, estábamos en el sótano de Maka. Ella aún no había empezado a escribir esa cursilada de cuento para el concurso literario. Tampoco habíamos encontrado por aquel entonces al bajista de nuestro grupo... Fue mucho antes de que todo eso ocurriera.

— Porque es prácticamente imposible —contestó la peliceniza.

En la vida real no vas a sufrir una radiación gamma y vas a sobrevivir a ella, transformándote luego en un tío verde de muy mal genio. Ja, ja, ja, no. En todo caso, debido a las altas energías que posee este tipo de radiación ionizante...morirías. Explotarías. _Finito. _

Tampoco te va a morder ninguna araña que te vaya a transmitir poderes. Todo lo contrario: te dejará una bonita picadura que te escocerá durante unos cuantos días.

¿Por qué no existen los superheroes en la vida real?Porque todas esas cosas que suceden en los cómics son imposibles. Pura ficción. Y, a no ser que seas un friki multimillonario y tengas en tu poder una empresa de armas militares, no puedes realizar ese sueño.

— Pero sería increíble que algo así pasara —añadió Black Star, con la boca llena de patatas fritas y ketchup.

— No hables mientras comas —gruñó Maka, haciendo una mueca de asco.

— ¿Y qué hay de los villanos? —Pregunté.

Maka y Black Star intercambiaron una mirada, confundidos.

Cuando eres pequeño, sueñas con ser un idiota enmascarado y con capa. Sueñas con salvar el mundo. Pero nunca se te pasa por la cabeza ser el malo de la película. Porque está mal.

O eso te han hecho pensar tus padres.

Os pondré un ejemplo para ilustraros: cuando eres un niño, tus padres se inventan una serie de personajes que se dedican a juzgarte. Están Papa Noel o Santa Claus -un gordo vestido de rojo que extrañamente guarda muchas similitudes con el hombre del saco-, el ratoncito Pérez -¿hace falta que explique que las ratas son las mayores portadoras de enfermedades de la historia?-, el coco -que tenía hasta su propia canción. Todo un éxito, por cierto.- y un largo etcétera.

Tus padres te cuentan las historias de cada uno de esos personajes con un: "Si te portas bien durante todo el año, Santa Claus te traerá regalos". "Si se te caen los dientes, el ratoncito Pérez te dará dinero". Y, mi favorito: "si no te duermes, el coco vendrá y te comerá." ¿Qué clase de imbécil creyó que eso ayudaría a que los niños se durmieran antes?¿No llegó a pensar que eso crearía traumas infantiles a una infinidad de niños?

Como sea.

El propósito de todos esos personajes sigue siendo el mismo: se bueno y no te pasará nada malo. Pero, pararos a pensar en eso. Si eres bueno todo el año y tu deseo es tener un caballo por Navidad, Santa Claus te traerá en su lugar una miniatura de ese caballo y, además, de plástico. O, si pediste uno de esos muñecos que estaban tan de moda por aquel entonces, es muy posible que Santa te trayera otro juguete totalmente diferente con la excusa de "lo siento, no me quedaban más en el taller".

No obstante, si eres malo, Santa Claus cumplirá su palabra y te traerá carbón o, simplemente, nada.

Si eres bueno -y se te ha caído el diente de leche que tanto te molestaba-, el ratoncito Pérez te pondrá la misma cantidad de dinero que si hubieras sido un niño malo. Y el coco se te aparecerá en tus sueños seas bueno o malo.

¿Lo pilláis?Ser bueno es un asco. Y no tiene muchas diferencias a ser malo, prácticamente ninguna diferencia. Son lo mismo, obtienes los mismos resultados. Es lo que el resto dice lo que nos hace pensar que hacer esto o lo otro está mal.

Por eso, cuando somos niños queremos ser superheroes y no villanos. Porque papá y mamá nos han dicho que está bien y que está mal. Los superheroes hacen el bien, nos dicen; los villanos, no.

Mentira.

En realidad héroes y villanos juegan el mismo rol. Ambos destrozan ciudades enteras, matan personas y sufrieron algún tipo de trauma...entonces, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

— Creo que habéis leído los dos muchos cómics por hoy —anunció Maka. Se levantó de su silla y dio un sorbo rápido a su batido de chocolate—. Vamos, pronto empezará la película.

— Eres una mandona, Maka —gimoteó Black—. Y te saldrán más arrugas por eso.

— Cállate, Black Star.

Sólo fue esa simple pregunta, "¿por qué no existen los superheroes en la vida real?", la que me hizo tomar, en aquel momento, esa estúpida decisión.

* * *

— ¿Te vas ya?

Me pongo la chaqueta y me llevo otro donut a la boca. Asiento.

— Esta noche tenemos ensayo con el grupo —me recuerda la peliceniza.

— No se me ha olvidado —digo con el donut todavía en la boca.

Busco mis vans por todo el sótano y encuentro al gato gordo y feo de Spirit Albarn,-el padre de Maka,- mordiendo mis zapatillas en un rincón.

— ¡Eh, bola de pelos, no hagas eso! —Le chillo. El gato me dirige una mirada, como si quisiera decir "déjame en paz, humano", y sigue mordisqueando mis zapatillas— ¡Largo de aquí, Croqueta!

Sí, habéis leído bien: un gato que se llama _Croqueta. _Sólo dos clases de persona pondrían un nombre así a su mascota: un niño y una persona que sufre algún trastorno mental. Spirit Albarn es lo segundo.

Croqueta suelta mis vans y huye a esconderse debajo de uno de los sillones zarrapastrosos del sótano. Suelta un bufido y se hace una bolita. «Gato estúpido y orgulloso — pienso.»Me pongo mis zapatillas,-a pesar de que están algo rotas y babeadas,- y recojo mi mochila.

— Al final, no he terminado el cuento —susurra Maka, tumbándose en su cama.

— Eso te pasa por meterte en tumblr y en los foros de anime mientras escribes —la regaño.

Maka me saca la lengua y cierra los ojos.

— ¿Has acabado el trabajo de biología, Soul?

— ¿Qué trabajo?

— El que hay que entregar mañana.

— Ah, _ese _trabajo. No, ni lo he empezado.

— Vago.

Me encojo de hombros y la sonrío de medio lado.

— Me copiaré del tuyo y arreglado.

— Ni lo sueñes, Evans.

La puerta del sótano se abre y Croqueta sale disparado de su escondite a recibir a su dueño. No puedo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás al ver a Spirit con el uniforme de policía y la porra entre sus manos. No me malinterpretéis, el padre de Maka no me da miedo. Lo que me da miedo es su trabajo.

Y, más aún, teniendo en cuenta lo que he estado haciendo todas las noches desde hace varios meses.

— ¡Maka, cielo mío!¡He vuelto!¿Me has echado de menos?Porque yo sí. ¿Has estado bien sin mí, hijita? —Anuncia a gritos, mientras baja las escaleras de dos en dos. A esto es lo que llaman "amor paternal". Yo prefiero denominarlo "sobreprotección paternal."

Maka aprieta los parpados y se tapa la cara con uno de sus cojines, en un claro gesto de "tierra, trágame". Sonrío e intento huir a hurtadillas del sótano antes de que su padre capte mi presencia.

Pero no lo consigo.

— ¿Llegará el día en que vuelva a casa y no te vea en ella, Evans? —Cuestiona Spirit, lanzándome una mirada de desaprobación.

— Algún día, quizás —contesto.

Spirit frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes.

— Era una pregunta retórica.

— No lo parecía —antes de que el padre de Maka pierda los estribos, me escabullo por las escaleras y cierro la puerta.

Oigo los gruñidos de Spirit al otro lado de la puerta y me lo imagino como si fuera un neardental, dando golpes y protestando porque no ha conseguido atraparme. «Que pringado...»Cierro la mochila y estoy apunto de irme cuando me llega la voz preocupada de Maka, al otro lado de la puerta:

— ¿Papá?¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Eh?No, nada, Maka.

— Es que te noto raro...

Se oye un suspiro.

— Es sólo que no sé como lo vamos a hacer para llegar a fin de mes, Makita —dice finalmente Spirit.

Cierro los ojos y me apoyo en la puerta unos segundos antes de salir de la casa de la familia Albarn.

* * *

Trabajo en una de esas tiendas que se pasan abiertas las veinticuatro horas del día, y a la que sólo van los mismos clientes de siempre. Así que, no esperéis que reciba un buen sueldo. Tampoco le caigo del todo bien a mi jefe para que haya decidido aumentármelo.

— Alguien ha vomitado en el pasillo dos, Evans —me espeta mi amadísimo jefe—. Ve a limpiarlo.

En momentos como este, es cuando te da esa _vena asesina _en la que te dan ganas de decir "límpialo tú y con la lengua", como en las películas. Lo que pasa es que en las películas da resultado y el protagonista sale victorioso de su trabajo, aplaudido por el resto de empleados que han sido sometidos al duro trabajo de su jefe. Si lo hago yo, es posible que mi jefe me despida y me meta la fregona por el culo, como moraleja de "si contestas de malas formas a tu superior, éste te las hará pagar bien caro."

— Ahora mismo —canturreo.

Corro hacia el pasillo dos y, muerto del asco, limpio los restos de un perrito caliente.

— Evans —Stein llega hasta el pasillo dos y se cruza de brazos—. Cuando termines, ve a comprarme un café y unos donuts.

Y aparte de recoger vómitos, soy el chico de los recados. Mi jefe adora hacerme sentir como su mayordomo personal.

— En seguida, jefe.

Termino de limpiar el vómito y salgo de la tienda hacia la cafetería que hay en frente. Si no fuera porque necesito desesperadamente el dinero, habría dejado este trabajo hace mucho. Y creerme: con dieciséis años no se puede encontrar un buen trabajo. Dejar de fantasear con trabajar en una librería donde conoceréis al amor de vuestra vida. Eso no va a ocurrir -y si ocurre, seguro que tiene novia o novio, quien sabe.

Entro en la cafetería y pido un cappuchino y unos donuts de canela. Mientras espero, echo un vistazo a la tienda: Stein no para de gritarle a uno de los empleados y el pobre desgraciado sólo asiente y contesta monosílabos. Suspiro. «Menudo día...»

— Aquí tiene su café y sus donuts —me dice el camarero, poniendo una bolsa encima de la mesa.

— Gracias.

Pago todo y estoy apunto de irme cuando pasa una idea por mi cabeza. Saco de mi mochila un bote de laxantes y echo el contenido en el cappuchino de Stein. El abuso de laxantes no sólo puede provocarte hemorroides. También puede originar algo conocido como "síndrome irritable de intestinos", lo que viene a causar estreñimiento o diarrea, entre otras cosas.

Os preguntaréis porque llevo laxantes en la mochila. Bueno, no soy una buena persona. Y no es la primera vez que hago algo como esto.

Vuelvo a la tienda y le entrego el cappuchino y los donuts a Stein. Mientras ordeno las estanterías del pasillo cuatro, Stein da varios sorbos a su café y hace muecas con la cara.

— Evans, este café sabe mal —me chilla.

Me encojo de hombros y continuo trabajando.

— Evans, te estoy hablando y...—mi jefe se abraza a sí mismo y me lanza una mirada de furia. Al ver que estoy sonriendo, frunce el ceño y sale corriendo hacia los baños.

Diez minutos después, asoma su cabeza por la puerta del baño y me busca con la mirada. Y, cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, algo me dice que este mes no veré ni una mísera moneda.

* * *

Black Star suelta una carcajada y da un manotazo a uno de los platillos de su batería.

— ¿Stein te ha despedido? —Me vuelve a preguntar entre risas.

— Sí, bueno...no le caía muy bien —me limito a contestar, afinando las cuerdas de mi guitarra.

Maka y Kid dejan de hojear la revista y niegan con la cabeza.

— Te lo mereces, Soul —murmura la peliceniza.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Desde que te contrató, no has parado de gastarle bromas.

En eso, Maka tiene razón. Desde que Stein me contrató ,-gracias a la ayuda de mi hermano, Wes-, no hemos parado: él de esclavizarme, yo de gastarle esas "bromitas"tan pesadas. Era el equilibrio perfecto hasta hoy.

— ¿Y Wes lo sabe, Soul? —Pregunta Kid.

— No. No sé como decírselo.

— Si tanta falta te hacía el dinero, no deberías haberle hecho eso a Stein —me regaña Maka—. Además, pobre Wes. Le costo mucho conseguirte ese trabajo.

Black Star suelta un silbido.

— Es verdad lo que dice Maka, tío. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer?

Paseo mis dedos por los trastes de la guitarra y suelto un suspiro.

— Ya veré —digo de forma desinteresada.

Pero sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer.

* * *

A las once de la noche, yo soy el imbécil que camina por los callejones disfrazado. Aunque, mi disfraz, más bien parece mi pijama. Sigo sin entender que tipo de satisfacción sentían Spiderman o Deadpool al ir así vestidos. A mí me resulta de lo más incómodo.

«Por lo menos, no llevo los calzoncillos por encima de los pantalones, como sale en algunos cómics —pienso para mí mismo.»

Eh, no llevo este disfraz y las lentillas azules por placer. Es por eso de "proteger tu identidad". Además, tuve que pasarme tres semanas pensando en cómo hacer el dichoso traje y, después, otras tres semanas más para hacerlo.

Me quito la mochila de los hombros y la escondo entre los cubos de basura. Luego, cojo el spray anti-violadores de Maka ,-y para que engañaros, también es de Black Star,- y saco el revolver. La pistola se la robé hace cuatro meses atrás al padre de Maka y, sí, aún no se ha enterado de que tiene un arma de menos.

Y, por si os estáis preguntando sobre cómo sabe un chico de dieciséis años utilizar un arma: los videojuegos enseñan mucho. Aunque tengo muy mala puntería.

Me guardo el spray en el bolsillo de mi disfraz y salgo del callejón hacia la tienda de Stein. A estas horas, solo hay tres personas trabajando: mi jefe, que estará viendo su serie de policías, y dos trabajadores más que estarán en el almacén, por lo que no se darán cuenta de mi presencia.

Entro en la tienda y miro de reojo las cámaras de seguridad mientras me acerco a la caja, donde está Stein cómodamente sentado. Aún se abraza a sí mismo.

Cuando me acerco, aparta la vista del televisor y me mira de arriba a abajo. Parpadea y se frota las ojos, totalmente patidifuso.

— No fastidies...—dice, conteniendo la risa—. Chico, aún no estamos en Halloween.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué te pasa?¿Ibas de camino a una de esas convenciones frikis y te has perdido?¿Es eso, verdad? —Pregunta, ya riéndose—. Estos jóvenes...cada vez son peores...

¿Qué esperabais?¿Qué Stein se cayera de su silla y me señalara asustado?¿Qué me dijera un "llévate todo y no me hagas daño"?

Si ves a un tío disfrazado así, sólo puedes llorar de la risa. O llamar a la policía, preocupado de que sea un loco.

— Si has venido a comprar algo, cógelo rápido y largate —me espeta, volviendo a concentrarse en su serie.

Odio que no me tomen en serio a la primera.

Saco la pistola y pego un tiro al techo, sobresaltando a Stein. Él se echa hacia atrás y me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y, ahora, sí tiene miedo.

Sonrío para mis adentros.

— Bien, capullo. Quiero que saques todo el dinero que tengas en la caja y lo pongas en la mesa —le ordeno. Él asiente, vacilante—. Y no se te ocurra llamar a la poli. Porque, si lo haces, no dudaré en apretar el gatillo y volarte la tapa de los sesos, ¿entendido?

Siempre he querido decir eso. Todas esas horas de ensayo delante del espejo dan sus frutos.

Stein abre la caja registradora y empieza a sacar todos los billetes y monedas. Sin dejar de apuntarle con el revolver, guardo todo en una bolsa y, cuando termina, le sonrío ampliamente.

— Así me gusta —le digo. Y le doy dos palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera un perro.

Aparto el revolver y disparo contra una de las cámaras de seguridad para, después, salir corriendo de la tienda y esconderme en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

A las once de la noche, yo soy el imbécil enmascarado que sale a patrullar las calles, y al que la prensa y la televisión llaman _Red Mask._

Desde hace unos meses, salgo disfrazado y atraco varias tiendas. A veces, incluso, robo en medio de la calle, -depende.

Nadie sabe quién soy. Y mientras que unos les parece alucinante la idea de tener un asaltante que parece un supehéroe, a otros les desagrada el hecho de que se puedan encontrar conmigo en medio de la noche y les robe. O algo peor.

Todo esto surgió a raíz de lo que os dije antes. La estúpida pregunta de Black Star. Pero se desarrolló cuando la familia Albarn empezó a tener problemas económicos, cuando mi grupo necesitaba nuevos instrumentos y no podíamos pagarlos. Cuando el dinero se convirtió en un grano muy molesto dentro de mi no-tan-normal vida.

Si esperabais encontrar la historia de un chico que quería ser un héroe para ser amado por todo el mundo, os habéis equivocado. Dejar de leer esto, buscar otra historia, ya sabéis, una con personas más cuerdas y que tienen un final feliz.

Aquí, sólo vais a encontrar a un idiota que juega todas las noches a ser el malo de la historia.

******Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**S**ólo para que conste: cuando sea mayor, tendré un gato y le llamaré Croqueta. O Albóndiga, uno de esos dos nombres.


	2. Monsters

_**Disclaimer:**_No soy japonesa, no tengo pene y, al nacer, mis padres no me pusieron de nombre Okubo. Por lo que, Soul Eater, no me pertenece. Kick-Ass pertenece a Mark Millar y John Romita Jr. Lo único que es mío es la trama(o intento de ella).

**Notas de la autora:** **¡H**ey, hey, pezqueñines!(?)

Como mi perro pasa de mí y alguien se ha comido todas las galletas de mi casa(y no he sido yo, ojo, ojete del culete a eso), me voy a un rincón a deprimirme y os dejo leer tranquilos.

* * *

** —Chemical Kids—**

**II:** _The story about the kids who learned to be monsters_

* * *

**O**currió cuando yo era pequeño. Demasiado pequeño como para entender porque mi padre se desesperaba, cada noche, al intentar explicarme que _nada _saldría de debajo de mi cama para comerme. A veces pensaba que los adultos eran incapaces de entender como había llegado a la conclusión de que algo habitaba debajo de mi cama, y como ese algo pretendía guisarme y devorarme en cuanto me quedara dormido. Para mí era muy lógico: Los ruidos que oía por las noches y esas sombras que se pintaban en las paredes de mi habitación, proyectadas por las luces de las farolas...mi mente infantil interpretaba todo eso como pruebas irrefutables de la existencia de un ser terrorífico.

Pero mis padres no veían lo que yo veía. Para ellos todo eso era una tontería, una forma de exigir su atención camuflada con un miedo de lo más irracional. Por eso, cuando mi yo de cuatro años les pedía que miraran debajo de la cama, ellos solían contestar:

"— Ya eres muy mayor para estas cosas, Soul."

Tan sólo tenía cuatro años. No era lo suficientemente mayor como para dejar de creer en esas chorradas.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó cuando tenía esa edad. Como unas semanas antes de que mi madre decidiera abandonarnos para arrojarse a los brazos de su amante, yo correteaba por nuestra antigua casa con una horrible careta de uno de los malos de _Star Wars. _Era el malo porque Wes me había dicho que yo lo era:

"— Mamá llora por tu culpa, Soul."

Gritaba, tiraba los libros al suelo y corría por la casa, imaginando que me perseguían mis enemigos. Entonces, llegué al salón donde mi madre estaba leyendo una vieja novela. Tenía una copa de vino intacta sobre la mesa. Cuando entré en la habitación, mi madre no levantó la vista de su libro. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y, eso, me hizo sentir más pequeño. Invisible.

Quería que me hiciera caso. El mismo caso que hacía a Wes, a su vecino, a sus libros. Quería que me quisiera, que supiera que estaba ahí.

Molesto, me subí encima de la mesa y gruñí:

— ¡Soy un monstruo y voy a devorarte!

Ella alzó unos segundos los ojos del libro, aburrida de "mis espectáculos". Después, volvió a su lectura y murmuró:

— Cuidado, no vaya a ser que se te quede pegada la careta a la cara y te conviertas en un monstruo de verdad.

Asustado, me apresuré a quitarme la máscara.

Ahora, recuerdo esas palabras y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Mi madre tenía razón. Y, a la vez, se equivocaba. La máscara del monstruo no se me quedó pegada a la cara.

El monstruo está bajo mi piel. Soy yo.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, en una cutre y barata cafetería de la ciudad...

— Creo que sois gafes.

Liz ha pintarrajeado su cuaderno de matemáticas con corazoncitos y el nombre del capitán del equipo de fútbol: Kilik Rung. Suspira por decimoquinta vez y mordisquea la tapa de su bolígrafo. Alguien debería decirla que sus dibujos sobre el órgano principal del aparato circulatorio son inexactos. Si el corazón fuese como ella lo está dibujando, todos tendríamos una especie de culito rosado bombeando sangre en nuestro cuerpo.

Sí, he dicho "culo".

Culitos de amor que son supuestos corazones que dibujan todas las adolescentes,-y Black Star,-cuando están enamoradas.

Esbozo una sonrisa y apoyo los brazos en la mesa.

— ¿Nosotros?¿Por qué dices eso? —Pregunta Kid.

— Porque, obviamente, una animadora como yo tendría que salir con unos tíos molones y populares —contesta molesta Liz.

— ¿Y nosotros no somos molones y populares? —Cuestiono.

— No. Está claro que no —gruñe ella—. Ah...nunca conseguiré que se fije en mí si salgo con vosotros.

Black Star suelta una risotada y le roba unas cuantas patatas a Liz, antes de decir una de sus "grandes verdades":

— ¿Para qué necesitas novio teniendo _Los sims_?

— ¿_Los sims_?

— Sí, ya sabes, ese juego en el que tú eres como un dios y manejas la vida de unas personitas virtuales —explica el peliazul—. En el mundo de _Los sims_ puedes salir con quien tú quieras.

Liz parece plantearse muy seriamente lo que le acaba de contar Black cuando yo pregunto:

— ¿Estás queriendo decir que es mejor realizar los sueños de unos seres virtuales a los tuyos?

— Exacto.

Todos guardamos silencio, observando a Black Star. Y estoy seguro de que los tres pensamos lo mismo: es un idiota, pero se hace querer.

— Da igual...—murmura Liz y da un sorbo a su batido— ¿Alguien sabe algo de Maka?

— Está estudiando para los exámenes de la semana que viene —responde Kid.

— Algún día morirá de tanto estudiar.

— Eso es posible. Leí una noticia de un chico que, como Maka, se pasaba horas y horas estudiando. Le reventó la sesera de tanto estudiar.

— ¿En serio?¿Y eso lo saben los profesores?

— Supongo —ríe Black.

— Pues lo que yo decía: estudiar es malo para la salud —concluye Liz. Saca un espejito de su bolso y frunce el ceño:— Y, por encima de todo, es malo para mi cutis. ¿Habéis visto el tamaño de estas ojeras?

Sé lo que estáis pensando: animadora, preocupada más por su físico que por su futuro académico, quejándose siempre de no encontrar a su chico ideal... Liz es el cliché viviente de una película americana adolescente. Pero antes de que penséis en lo hipócrita que debe de ser, plantearos que la culpa no es de ella. Si no de su entorno que la moldeó para ser así.

Y todo comenzó por culpa de dos muñecos: Barbie y su novio -y ahí hay dos opciones a elegir: Opción A: Ken, si lo preferíais más afeminado para que entendiera a Barbie y su obsesión por la moda. Opción B: Action Man, si lo preferíais con tatuajes y cara de Arnol Suaseneger-. Esos muñecos son una mala influencia para las niñas -y algunos niños-. No sólo porque son exageradamente delgadas y sus pechos...aceptables, como si crearan un modelo de mujer ideal al que deben de seguir. También las hace plantearse que su hombre perfecto tiene que ser como Ken y Action Man.

Y seamos francos: esos muñecos no tenían nada de _perfectos_. Eran anatómicamente imperfectos,-¡no tenían pene, joder!¿Cómo podía estar Barbie interesada en ellos si no podían tener sexo?-.

Así que, cada vez que escuchéis a alguien decir "nunca encontraré al chico de mis sueños", acercaros a esa persona, pedirla amablemente que os deje ir a su casa a quemar todas sus muñecas y, después, le buscáis una pareja por internet o a través de unos amigos para que se calle.

— Sí, Liz. Todos estamos terriblemente preocupados por tus ojeras. —Ironiza Kid. Liz le lanza una mirada asesina y él la sonríe, como queriendo decir "ajo y agua, Liz":—.Cambiando de tema, ¿habéis oído la última noticia sobre _The Sinner _?

— ¿El superhéroe guaperas? —Pregunta Black. Kid asiente y él se encoge de hombros—. No, ¿qué pasa?

— Ayer anunció por televisión que sabía donde se escondía _Red Mask._

Arqueo una ceja.

— ¿De verdad?¡Guao, seguro que por fin lo atrapa! —Exclaman Black y Liz a la vez.

«No, no lo conseguirá —pienso para mis adentros.»

* * *

Sólo hay una forma para describir como me sentí cuando vi por primera vez a _The Sinner_ por televisión: ¿sabéis ese desagradable sentimiento que te recorre el cuerpo cuando descubres que tienes un enorme grano en la frente?Ese típico grano que aparece en la zona más visible de tu cara para arruinarte tu vida durante un tiempo.

Pues bien. Para mí, _The Sinner, _es ese grano metafórico.

Y, justo ahora, es cuando me doy cuenta de que los cómics no se equivocaban: cuando al _malo malísimo _de la historia le empiezan a ir bien las cosas en su vida, aparece un superhéroe con la única intención de darle por culo. No literalmente, claro.

La primera aparición de _The Sinner _fue hace dos meses atrás. Había ayudado a la policía a capturar a una de las bandas de narcotraficantes más buscada de todo el país. Su cara -de imbécil- salió en todas las noticias: "¡hombre enmascarado atrapa a traficantes!" "¿estamos ante un verdadero superhéroe?" "¡_The Sinner_, el héroe de Londres!"

Está claro que no se necesitan artilugios extraterrestres, ser hijo de un dios o haber sido creado con azúcar, cosas bonitas y la sustancia X para ser un superhéroe. Sólo hay que ver a _The Sinner _para darse cuenta de que cualquiera puede fingir ser un héroe enmascarado.

Bueno, cualquiera...no.

Asura Doyle, camarero, veinte años. Salió del reformatorio en el que había ingresado con trece años hace relativamente poco. Le ingresaron allí tras matar a dos de sus compañeros con un cuchillo de la cafetería de su colegio. Los médicos dijeron que la mala situación familiar y el acoso escolar le influenciaron a cometer ese crimen.

Asura Doyle, más conocido como _The Sinner._

¿Esperabais al típico pringado con gafas de pasta y problemas con las tías como superhéroe?Pues siento decepcionaros. El héroe que todos admiran es un asesino. Y el villano al que todos temen es un adolescente.

Os estaréis preguntando cómo demonios sé quién es _The Sinner. _Si no fuera por la noticia que hizo un mes atrás acerca de "atrapar a _Red Mask_", nunca me habría interesado por él. De hecho, la idea de que un tío se paseara por las calles de Londres en calzoncillos y con una máscara a lo Linterna Verde no me atraía nada en absoluto. Pero no fue hasta que dijo esas palabras por televisión cuando decidí prestarle atención.

Y, descubrir quien era, resultó ser más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Sólo tuve que seguirle tras una de sus ruedas de prensa. Ni siquiera se percató de que yo estaba siguiéndole,-menudo superhéroe está hecho-. Descubrí que vivía en uno de los barrios bajos de Londres, en un edificio que tenía toda la pinta de ser la sede de todos los yonquis de la ciudad.

A partir de ahí, me dediqué a vigilarle en plan acosador: que sitios frecuentaba, con que gente hablaba, donde trabajaba...hasta hacerme una idea de cómo era su vida.

Después, harto de las distancias, decidí colarme en su edificio y hacer una visita a uno de sus vecinos. El señor Eibon, un hombre de mediana edad con una extraña afición por las maquetas, vivía en la puerta de en frente y se llevaba particularmente bien con Asura. Así que decidí hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su vecino, para saber más sobre a quién me enfrentaba.

Llamé a la puerta y me recibió en pijama y con cara de pocos amigos:

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Soy un _boy scout_ que viene a venderle galletas —dije, esbozando mi mejor sonrisa.

Eibon me escrutó de arriba a abajo y arrugó el ceño.

— No llevas uniforme.

— No me gustan los pantaloncitos del uniforme —contesté. Y, después de un minuto, añadí:— me marcan mucho el paquete.

No sonrío. Sólo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y me observó en silencio, pensando en si debería de llamar a la policía o no.

— ¿A qué has venido, joven?

— Vale. Me he pasado. Culpa mía —murmuré, bajando la mirada y pareciendo arrepentido de mi broma—. Verá es que...estoy buscando a una persona y me han dicho que vive aquí...

— ¿Quién?

— A mi hermano —y me mordí la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. Apreté los puños y puse mi mejor cara de pena—. Se llama Asura, no sé si lo conoce.

— No sabía que Asura tuviera un hermano pequeño —dijo, desconcertado.

— Sí, bueno. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien —susurré—. Pero no le veo desde hace mucho tiempo. Se fue de casa hace bastante y nuestros padres nunca me dijeron que fue de él...hasta hace poco. Y quería hablar con él, para saber que tal le ha ido en todos estos años... —me atraganté con las palabras y aparté la mirada, como si fuera a echarme a llorar.

Eibon me miró conmocionado. Tuve ganas de echarme a reír.

— Oh...vaya...—miró hacia la puerta de la casa de Asura y, luego, a mí:— Tu hermano debe de estar trabajando ahora.

«Eso ya lo sé, ¿por qué crees que he venido justo ahora para preguntarte sobre él? —pensé»

— Que pena...

— Bueno, si quieres...puedes pasar y hablamos un rato de tu hermano —me ofreció con una sonrisa—. Soy un buen amigo suyo.

— Me parece estupendo —sonreí.

— Puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que él venga —dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Me quedé quieto y repasé mentalmente todas las excusas que había preparado para cuando me hiciera esa pregunta.

— Ah...no. No puedo. Tengo que ir a trabajar —mentí apresuradamente—. Vendré mañana a visitarle.

Pero nunca fui a ver a "mi hermano".

Y era verdad lo que Eibon decía sobre lo de que era un buen amigo de Asura. Lo conocía mejor que nadie. Por eso sabía que Asura había asesinado a dos niños con trece años:

"— Esa fue la razón por la que llevas tanto tiempo sin verle —me dijo con una sonrisa apenada."

Un superhéroe que era un asesino.

Me pregunté a mí mismo la razón por la que hacía todo eso. Quizás fuera una manera de remediar lo que hizo en un pasado.

Pero dejé de preguntármelo cuando, una de las veces que le estaba vigilando, vi que salía de un bar borracho y golpeaba brutalmente a uno de los jóvenes que se había burlado de él mientras bebían.

— ¡¿Ya no te ríes de mí, eh?! —Aullaba Asura.

Mientras, yo, escondido en la oscuridad, grababa lo que el superhéroe al que todos amaban le hacía a aquel infeliz.

* * *

— ¿Dónde has estado esta tarde? —Me pregunta mi hermano.

— En la cafetería del centro, con Black y los demás —contesto.

Ángela, sentada en mi regazo, decide que es más divertido meterme un dedo en el ojo que ver sus dibujos animados. Suelto una palabrota por el dolor.

— Esa boca, Soul —me regaña Wes, entrando en el salón con un delantal de flores. Al verme alzar una ceja, se cruza de brazos y bufa:— No quiero mancharme la camisa de tomate.

— Ya, claro —sonrío.

Wes se sienta en el otro sofá y suelta un suspiro de agotamiento.

— ¿Qué estáis viendo?

— _Sesame Street. _Pero tanto Ángela como yo opinamos que el Conde Draco da muy mal rollo.

Mi sobrina me mira, esboza una sonrisa cómplice y asiente.

— ¡Da miedo! —Exclama.

Mi hermano pone los ojos en blanco.

— Callaos los dos. Al menos, los _muppets_ son mejores que los teletubbies.

— Y tanto —coincido.

Le revuelvo el pelo a Ángela y ella suelta una risita.

— Bueno, jovencita. Es hora de irse a la cama —anuncia Wes.

— ¡Pero, papá...! —Protesta Ángela.

— Sin quejas —y, justo cuando mi hermano se dispone a coger en brazos a su hija, llaman a la puerta. Wes suelta un suspiro y me mira:— Abre tú, que yo tengo que ir a acostar a Ángela.

Asiento y apago la televisión. Arrastro los pies hasta la puerta y, tras echar un vistazo por la mirilla, abro:

— ¿No deberías de estar estudiando? —Pregunto con burla.

Maka me lanza una mirada de advertencia y se muerde los labios para no gruñirme. Respira varias veces y alza la mochila que lleva consigo.

— Me he ido de casa.

— Ah. —Suelto, sin saber que decir. Y me dan ganas de darme una bofetada por ello.

Maka mira hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido. Apoya el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna y, luego, en la otra, en un gesto de impaciencia.

— ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? —Me pregunta, incómoda.

— Eh...sí, pasa.

Aturdido, llevo a la peliceniza hasta mi habitación y cierro la puerta, asegurándome de que Wes no entre para interrumpirnos. Ella tira la mochila al suelo y se sienta pesadamente en el sofá.

Me aparto de la puerta y me acerco a Maka. Tiene los ojos hinchados de haber estado llorando hace poco y el pelo revuelto.

— ¿Por qué demonios te has marchado de casa?

— ¿Puedo utilizar tu baño?

«Está rehuyéndome.»

— Sí.

— Bien. —Maka se levanta y abre su mochila, sacando su ropa interior -aparto la mirada avergonzado y cuento hasta diez mentalmente-. Después, me mira a mí:— Voy a darme una ducha.

— Como quieras.

Me siento en mi cama y espero durante quince minutos. Cuando sale, lo hace con una camiseta vieja que la presté el verano pasado. Le queda enorme.

Arqueo las dos cejas, sorprendido.

— Pensaba que la habías tirado.

— No. Es muy cómoda. ¿No te gusta que la lleve?

«Me encanta.»

— Me da igual —me encojo de hombros, restando importancia al asunto.

Se sienta en el suelo, al lado de mi cama, y se coge de las piernas, haciéndose una bolita.

— Mi padre ha traído otra mujer a casa —susurra.

«Así que es por eso...—pienso para mí.»

— Es Spirit, no sé de qué te sorprendes —murmuro.

Maka me mira enfurecida.

— Es un imbécil. No debería de hacer esas cosas —sisea—. Mi madre murió hace...nada...era la mujer que amaba, pero él se comporta como si nunca hubiera existido, trayendo todas esas mujeres a nuestra casa...

La madre de Maka murió en un accidente de coche el año pasado. Fue un duro golpe para todos, no sólo para la familia Albarn.

— Le odio.

— Maka...es tu padre. Es cierto que es un idiota, un pervertido y que no sabe poner nombres decentes a sus mascotas. Pero te quiere.

— No lo parece. En cuanto ve a una mujer joven, se olvida de mí. Y de mamá —suspira y cierra los ojos—. No quiero volver a casa.

— Tendrás que volver algún día.

— No, no lo haré —esconde su rostro entre las piernas y habla en voz tan baja que tengo que acercarme al borde de la cama para escucharla:— Odio a los hombres.

— Eso no es verdad.

— ¿Cómo qué no?

— El mes pasado besaste a Harvard en medio del pasillo.

Maka levanta la cabeza y se atreve a mirarme a los ojos. Seguramente, por el tono de voz que he empleado cuando he pronunciado las palabras"Harvard"y "besaste".

— Yo no le besé.

— Entonces, tuvo que hacerlo tu clon —ataco, perdiendo los estribos—. Porque la chica que besó a Harvard se parecía muchísimo a ti.

— ¿Por qué estás cabreado? —Me chilla— ¡Yo no quería que me besara!

— Pero te gustó, ¿verdad?

La imagen de Harvard aferrando a la peliceniza de la cintura me viene a la cabeza en ese momento, y siento que se me oprime el pecho. Aprieto los puños hasta hacerme daño. Meneo la cabeza varias veces, apartando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, y procuro mantener la mirada fija en un punto en concreto para que no note el cambio de mi rostro.

Maka aprieta los labios y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo de la furia.

— Eres un imbécil. No debería de haber venido —me espeta—.Pensaba que me entenderías.

— ¿Por qué?¿Por qué mi madre nos abandonó a mi hermano y a mí por su amante? —Escupo. Me doy la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda—. Tu padre te quiere, al menos.

Guardo silencio y ella hace lo mismo. Minutos después, me llamo idiota unas ochenta veces y siento la tentación de volverme para mirarla. Pero no lo hago. El daño ya está hecho. Y ningún "lo siento"puede repararlo. No es como si se pudiera poner celofán y esperar a que el muro aguante sin resquebrajarse de nuevo.

No es tan fácil.

Decido mantenerme callado y esperar a que Maka se levante y se marche de la habitación. Al día siguiente, adoptaría una actitud calmada y la sonreiría, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y ella podría hacer lo mismo. O, incluso, ignorarme.

Suelto un bufido.

No me muevo de mi posición hasta que siento como la cama se hunde y algo roza mi espalda. Me giro y veo que Maka se ha tumbado a mi lado.

Espalda contra espalda.

— Es posible que... Spirit esté preocupado por mí —susurra—. Creo...que le diré que estoy en tu casa. Y que volveré mañana.

No digo nada pero ella interpreta mi silencio como un "vale"y sigue hablando:

— Tienes razón. Vine a tu casa por qué sentí que mi padre estaba haciendo como tu madre. Me aparta de su vida por sus amantes y me presta atención cuando ellas no están —explica—. Me siento algo...

—...sola. —Termino yo por ella.

Maka asiente.

— Sé que me quiere. Pero no soporto verle con otras mujeres.

La peliceniza coge aire y se gira. Entrecierra los ojos al verme callado y abre la boca para decir algo más, pero la cierra de inmediato. Niega con la cabeza y se pone en pie.

«Sola. Se siente sola —repito mentalmente.»

— Soul, yo lo..

Tiro de su brazo perezosamente y, cuando cae de nuevo en la cama, atrapo sus labios con rabia. Ella suelta un gemido y se echa hacia atrás, sorprendida. Pero yo tiro de su brazo de nuevo y le muerdo el labio inferior.

— No. Quédate. —Murmuro.

— Soul...

Maka titubea unos segundos para, luego, devolverme el beso con la misma ferocidad con la que yo la beso. Tumbados en mi cama, oyendo la televisión del salón, seguimos besándonos hasta que nos duelen los labios, hasta que nos quedamos sin aire.

Entre jadeos, digo:

— Me moría de ganas de hacer esto.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde que quise partirle la boca a Harvard por besarte.

— ¿Estás celoso?

— No. Puede.

Con un gruñido rasgándome la garganta, la agarro de sus brazos y me pongo de rodillas sobre ella. La peliceniza emite un leve gemido que hace que se me erice la piel. Sin aflojar mi agarre ni un ápice, apoyo mi frente en la suya para susurrar con una voz que no reconozco como mía:

— No estás sola.

Abre mucho los ojos y me da la sensación de que, Maka Albarn, la chica que asegura no llorar frente a otros, se derrumbará ante mis ojos en cualquier momento.

Pero no lo hace.

Sino que las comisuras de sus labios se alzan lentamente. Como si la hubiera dicho "te quiero". Como si la hubiera dicho que la necesitaba a mi lado.

— Lo sé —susurra con un hilo de voz.

Sonrío de medio lado y me inclino para volver a juntar nuestros labios. Antes de besarnos, me dice que me quiere. O eso me parece escuchar. Pero yo no digo nada. No me parece necesario decirlo. El amor no se puede demostrar con unas palabras tan insulsas como esas. El amor con sus "te quiero" y sus "para siempre"tiene fecha de caducidad.

Lo que yo siento por Maka es distinto. Es algo que necesito tanto como respirar.

Ella cierra los ojos y yo suelto sus brazos, acariciando sus mejillas mientras la beso. Maka se aferra a mí, clavándome sus uñas en la espalda.

Ninguno vuelve a abrir la boca en toda la noche para hablar.

Sólo saboreamos nuestros labios y hacemos desaparecer cualquier rastro de dolor que hayamos podido sentir.

Porque somos eso. Dos niños que necesitamos desesperadamente sentirnos queridos. Que devoramos la soledad con nuestros besos.

* * *

Cuando despierto, siento la respiración de Maka en mi nuca. La miro de reojo y me dan ganas de pellizcar sus mejillas, para hacerla de rabiar. Pero me contengo. Suelto un bostezo y me pongo en pie, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a la peliceniza.

Saco la sudadera negra de mi armario,-junto a la mochila que preparé el día anterior-, y salgo sigilosamente de la habitación.

Preferiría quedarme en la habitación con Maka, pero antes tengo que solucionar de una vez por todas mi problema con _The Sinner._

* * *

— Bueno...hasta luego, señor Eibon.

Asura se despide de su vecino y sale fuera del edificio, adentrándose en el callejón que toma como atajo para llegar antes a su trabajo. Nervioso por el silencio de la calle, se pone a silbar una canción que me resulta familiar. Caigo en la cuenta de que es de la película de _Kill Bill._

No se percata de que estoy justo detrás de él. Calculo que estoy a unos seis pasos de distancia. Me pongo la capucha de mi sudadera y preparo el cloroformo, mientras le sigo con cautela.

«Esto me recuerda al cuento de Caperucita Roja. El lobo acechando a su víctima y regodeándose de la sensación de invisibilidad al ver que la pequeña no se da cuenta de su presencia. Sólo que en este caso los papeles están invertidos. El lobo es la presa —pienso.»

Antes de que salga del callejón, me abalanzo sobre él y aprieto el pañuelo que he rociado de cloroformo contra su cara. Intenta gritar, pero sólo consigue soltar un gemido. Da patadas contra el suelo e intenta empujarme, pero no lo consigue. Le tengo bien sujetado para que le sea imposible moverse. Una de las ventajas de que el padre de Maka sea policía es que, por muy tonto que él sea, puede enseñarte algunas llaves de inmovilización.

Al final, su cuerpo se hace ligero y resbala de entre mis brazos. Cae dormido en un charco de grasa. Antes de volver a coger el cuerpo de Asura, me aseguro de que nadie nos ha visto.

Después, lo arrastro fuera del callejón.

* * *

Estoy poniéndome la máscara de gas justo cuando Asura abre los ojos. Me mira, sin verme, con los ojos acuosos. Parpadea varias veces, como si no terminara de creerse el hecho de que esté atado a una silla, dentro de una bañera. Se remueve inquieto y, cuando las cuerdas le aprietan las muñecas, se da cuenta de que no está soñando.

Aún adormecido, se relame los labios y pregunta:

— ¿Dónde...dónde estoy?¿Por qué...estoy atado?

— ¿Esto? —Digo, señalando el almacén—. Estoy haciendo una versión real de la película de Saw. Que comience el juego —Asura me mira unos instantes. Después, sus ojos se dilatan con una chispa de puro terror al comprender lo que he dicho, y empieza a forcejear con más fuerza—. Tranquilo, era una broma. No me van esas cosas.

— ¡Socorro! —Chilla, histérico— ¡Ayuda, por favor!¡Ayuda!

Suspiro y enciendo el ordenador. Pongo una canción a boleo -_Enjoy the silence_ tocada por Anberlin- y subo el volumen al máximo. La música silencia los gritos desesperados de Asura o, al menos, eso parece.

— Tío, eres un exagerado —le digo. Pero no me escucha. Cojo una silla y la arrastro hasta la bañera. Me siento en ella, mirando atentamente a Asura. Él me devuelve la mirada—. Te estarás preguntando por qué estás aquí.

— ¿Vas a matarme?

— Esa no es la pregunta que quería que me plantearas.

— ¿Qué...qué quieres de mí?¿Quién eres?

— Tú y yo no hablamos el mismo idioma, ¿eh? —Me encojo de hombros—. Da igual. No voy a matarte. Sería demasiado sencillo. Y, también, me traería muchos problemas.

Me mira alarmado y temblando de pies a cabeza. Segundos después, parece darse cuenta de quien soy porque pregunta con voz entrecortada:

— ¿_Red Mask..._?

«Bingo.»

Sonrío.

— Sí.

— No puede ser...eres demasiado joven...

— Las apariencias engañan. Creo que nadie mejor que tú sabe lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? —Abro el grifo de la bañera y el agua empieza a empapar a Asura—. Un asesino como tú que juega a ser un superhéroe debería saber muy bien lo que significa esa frase.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando...

— ¿Sabías que las familias de los niños a los que mataste siguen queriendo verte en la cárcel?Sus familias no han olvidado lo que hiciste.

A esto se le llama "tortura psicológica".

— ¿¡Cómo sabes eso?! —Estalla y, de repente, me mira con nuevos ojos. Como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido en su cabeza y empezara a encajar todas las piezas del puzzle—. Tú...tú eres el chico que le dijo a Eibon que era mi hermano...

— Uys...me has pillado.

— ¿¡Por qué cojones le dijiste eso?!

Entrecierro los ojos y me encojo de hombros.

Me levanto del sitio y registro mi mochila hasta dar con el paralizador eléctrico. Me acerco a Asura y cierro el grifo de la bañera. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, enciendo el paralizador y acaricio con él el cuerpo mojado de Asura. De cada centímetro de piel que entra en contacto con el paralizador le llega una quemazón eléctrica. Sus músculos se contraen por el dolor intenso haciéndole temblar incontrolablemente a medida que la descarga se abre paso por todo su ser.

Comienza a chillar.

— Vamos a hacer esto más sencillo, ¿de acuerdo? —Me vuelvo a sentar en la silla y me toqueteo la máscara mientras le veo dar espasmos en la silla—. Estás aquí por qué dijiste que capturarías a _Red Mask_. Y, ya ves...ha sido al revés. Te he estado siguiendo e investigándote desde que anunciaste eso por televisión. Y he estado esperando a que llegara el día en que pudiera tenerte cara a cara para decirte que eso nunca va a pasar.

Asura respira de forma agitada e intenta mirarme.

— ¿El...el qué?

— No vas a entregarme a la policía.

— ¿Por qué...? —Se atreve a preguntar.

Doy una patada a la bañera para impulsarme y la silla se mueve hasta el ordenador. Registro los archivos hasta dar con el video que busco y se lo muestro a Asura. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver como sus ojos se abren de par en par al verse a sí mismo,-completamente borracho-, pegando hasta la muerte a un chico que es más joven que él.

Me permito saborear su odio hacia mí y hacia sí mismo unos instantes.

— Eres...un monstruo —tartamudea entre jadeos.

— Ambos lo somos —contesto— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?¿Cómo conseguiste encontrar a esos narcotraficantes?

— No pienso decirte nada, cabrón.

— Vale, como quieras.

Cojo mi móvil y me acerco a él. Le pongo una máscara de _The Sinner _que compré días atrás en la tienda de cómics y me pongo a grabar.

— Di patata —le susurro con sorna.

— ¿Qué demonios ha...?

No le da tiempo a terminar la frase. Le quito la máscara y dejó de grabar en ese mismo momento. Tiro el móvil a la silla y me inclino hacia delante, cogiéndole de la camisa. Su silla se tambalea hacia atrás y él suelta un alarido.

— Ya has visto el video que demuestra el ser asqueroso que eres —Comienzo a explicar—. Pues bien, a ese video, añádele este que acabo de hacerte ahora mismo, quitándote la máscara. Estoy pensando hacer un montaje con esos dos videos y subirlo a tu blog para que todo el mundo sepa quién eres en realidad. Ha sido muy fácil hackear tu cuenta y cambiar la contraseña, por si acaso se te ocurre borrar tu blog. Aunque tampoco me importaría que lo hicieras...buscaría otra forma de subir el video a internet.

— No-no...no serás capaz.

— Soy capaz, créeme —siseo—. Cuando la gente vea este video y sepan quien eres, te pudrirás en la cárcel —Le suelto de la camiseta y me aparto—. Sin embargo, puedo no subir el video. Con una condición.

— ¿¡Cuál!?¡Haré lo que sea, lo que sea!

— Tomo nota —y suelto una carcajada—. Quiero que te largues de Londres. Que desaparezcas y que no se ocurre entrometerte en mi vida. Si lo haces, si se te ocurre intentar atraparme, subiré el video y tu vida se acabara, ¿has entendido?

Asura me mira patidifuso. Debe de estar procesando toda la información que le he soltado de sopetón, intentando pensar cual es la mejor opción. Si fiarse de un adolescente con un paralizador en las manos o no.

Al final, susurra:

— Me iré.

Sonrío.

— Buena elección.

— Pero...has prometido que no subirás el video si desaparezco. No lo harás, ¿verdad...?

— No lo haré.

Y, cuando le veo soltar un suspiro de alivio y bajar la mirada, pienso:

«Te lo has creído.»

* * *

— _Tras un año en paradero desconocido, The Sinner anuncia que hoy, dentro de unos minutos, hará una publicación en su blog sobre las razones por las que se fue _—comenta la presentadora de televisión con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

— ¿Y eso?Oye, sube el volumen de la televisión.

Maka me quita el mando del televisor y se lleva otra palomita a la boca. La miro con una ceja alzada y ella me saca la lengua.

— A veces, pareces una niña pequeña.

— Idiota —me dice y me sonríe.

— Humm...—me quito sus piernas de encima y la acorralo poniéndome sobre ella. Beso su cuello lentamente y ella suelta un suspiro.— ¿No deberías de estar estudiando?

— Yo ya he estudiado. ¿Qué hay de ti? —Se ríe cuando le muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja y me empuja.

— Yo no estudio. Me copio de tu examen.

— Vuelvo a decirlo: idiota.

Me aparto de ella y me llevo unas cuentas palomitas a la boca.

— _En otro orden de cosas, en la madrugada de ayer fue asesinada una mujer de entre treinta y cuarenta años. La autopsia revela que fue acuchillada..._

Apago la televisión y me inclino hacia delante, mirando el ordenador.

— ¿En qué estás trabajando? —Me pregunta Maka, cogiendo el libro que tiene en su mesilla.

— Es un proyecto que llevo un tiempo queriendo terminar.

La peliceniza me mira sin comprender, pero decide no seguir preguntando.

Miro el video por última vez y decido que ya es la hora.

"¿Desea subir este video?"

Le doy a "sí" y me dejo caer en el sofá.

«Fin del juego, _The Sinner_.»

* * *

** —Fin—**

* * *

** Notas de la autora:**

** V**ale, es estúpido decir esto...pero odio al Conde Draco de Sesame Street. Me parecía horrible y me lo sigue pareciendo, aunque a mi primo pequeño le encante.

Bueno, ya ha terminado Chemical Kids. Y la verdad es que me da penita haberlo terminado...pero era algo inevitable. He cogido mucho cariño a Soul y al resto de pjs mientras escribía este fic. Siento haber tardado tanto en la continuación y no haber subido **Sombras**, pero ,como algunos saben, no tengo tiempo para escribir por mis problemas familiares. Y, cuando tengo un rato, escribo de lo que tengo inspiración.

Agradezco muuuuuuuuy mucho todos los comentarios y los ánimos. Sois chachis y no sabéis la sonrisa que me sacáis cuando leo vuestros rws ;D

También agradezco a **Agrias-chan** a ayudarme a elegir el nombre del superhéroe. De no ser por ella, seguramente tendría un nombre de lo más estúpido(?). Y a **Lau **por aguantarme y darme su opinión sobre el capítulo.

Y yaaa no tengo nada más que decir. Salvo, hasta la próxima. (Porque no sé cuando volveré a escribir, ya que este jueves empiezo mi último año de instituto...¡jajaja me hago mayor!)

¡Vivan los gatos llamados Croqueta!(?)


End file.
